Commonwealth Special Forces Command
The Commonwealth Special Forces Command (SFC) is the entity that controls all of the special forces organizations in the Commonwealth. Operations from counterterrorism to close protection fall under SFC jurisdiction. Operatives of any of the suborindate units of the SFC are held to much higher standards than the normal branches of military. Potential recruits must pass an extensive background check and psychological test before they are even considered for recruitment. The SFC commonly borrows equipment and forces from the other branches to help complete a mission when necessary. Special Ground Force The SGF is the Commonwealth's special forces unit that operates on planets. In peacetime the SGF deals with counterterrorism operations. During war the SGF performs special operations. SGF operations can be done independently or in conjunction with conventional military operations and focus on utilizing speed, surprise, and aggression to create an advantage against hostile forces. These individuals are trained to operate in small groups, conduct combat in almost all environments, easily adapt and overcome obsticles, and use unconventional tactics and equipment to complete an objective. SGF operatives can be used for anything ranging from force multiplication to close protection operations. Special Reconnaissance Force The SRF is responsible for operations revolving around covert surviallance and reconnaissance. This can also involve cyber warfare and the use of spies and espionage. Normally the SRF is considered a noncombat unit, although its personnel are held to above Commonwealth Army standards for marksmanship and may be invovled in assassination operations. Special Forces Support Group The SFSG provides extensive support to SGF operatives in the field. Their primary tasks include diversionary tactics, protective cardons, and extra firepower. SFSG units are typically deployed with heavier, task specific, weaponry that may include heavy machine guns, anti-tank missiles, or anti-air missiles. It may also be deployed with medical or technical specialists. In many respects the SFSG is closer to a conventional force than other special forces. Special Biological Threat Force The SBTF is a special forces unit that has the sole responsibility of handling the Underworld, anything that originates from the underworld, and any sort of biological threat. The SBTF is equipped similarly to the SGF except SBTF operatives are given Carapace Armor that has been modified to provide additional protection against biological threats. All members of the SBTF are considered experts when it comes to the Underworld, although the exact amount of knowledge can differ greatly depending on an individual's job in the SBTF. SBTF missions are usually quaranteens, search and destroy, exploration, and counterterrorism when biological agents are involved. When the Underworld is involved the SBTF has virtually unchecked power. Special Naval Force The SNF perform similar task to the SGF only with an emphasis on naval operations. SNF jurisdiction generally encompasses any environment beyond a habitable planet's atmosphere. Their main tasks include counterterrorism opperations, sabotage and disruption of enemy infrastructure, capture of specific individuals, close protection of senior politicians and military officers, boarding and capture of hostile starships or space stations, and reconnassaince and combat in enemy territory. The SNF and SGF are outfitted very similarly, with the single largest difference being that the SNF is better equipped for operations taking place in voids or otherwise lethal environments. The SNF are fully capable of operating within atmospheres and are commonly used planetside in support of naval operations. Joint Special Projects Team Guardian The Joint Special Projects Team Guardian is the official name of the Commonwealth's anti-hijacking counterterrorism unit. The Guardians are trained for close quaters combat, sniper techniques, and specializes in hostage rescue in buildings and public transport. The Guardians oversees all nonbiological counterterrorism operations, both on a planet and in space, and commonly works alongside SGF and SNF teams. Joint Special Projects Team Seraphim : Read the full article on the Joint Special Projects Team Seraphim A top secret program in the SFC, the JSPT Seraphim is a unit of gravity manipulating psychics who are the best of the best in the Commonwealth military. These individuals are made up of children bought from the Drouge collective who have undergone intense training, drug and genetic therapy, and indoctrination. Seraphim commandos are usually deployed on raids, direct action assaults, special and covert reconnaissance, human intelligence collection, battlespace preparation during a transition to war, assassinations, capture of subjects of interest, and on rare occasions protection of subjects of interest. Joint Special Forces Aviation Group The Joint Special Forces Aviation Group is a unit of strikecraft and transports that have been specially trained to provide support for any SFC operation. JSFAG pilots are amongst the best in the Commonwealth and are expected to be able to pilot their craft in any condition, whether that be in the thick of battle or intense weather. The best pilots in both the army and navy are recruited into the JSFAG to ensure the highest degree of skill and experience possible. Category:The Commonwealth